


On Butterfly Wings

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [4]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Baby Daughter, Baby Names, Butterflies, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cheek Kisses, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Extended Families, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Night, Home Sweet Home, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, Married Couple, Married Life, Moonlight, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, So Married, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, all hallows eve, halloween fluff, like just a LITTLE angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: On All Hallows Eve, Victor and Victoria plan for their daughter to meet someone very special.
Relationships: Emily & & Original Child Character(s), Emily & Victoria Everglot, Victor Van Dort & Emily, Victor Van Dort & Original Child Character(s), Victor Van Dort/Victoria Everglot, Victoria Everglot & & Original Child Character(s)
Series: 🎃 Halloween Treats 2020 🎃 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	On Butterfly Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Corpse Bride yesterday and this idea popped into my head. I thought it would be a sweet little Halloween story to go with the others so I hope you all like it.
> 
> I'm going to head to bed now and snuggle with my boyfriend lol! I know I've said that in nearly every story in this series but for some reason, I can only write these things at night.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤

The sounds of the night combined with the fire crackling from the old fireplace filled the large house with a comforting aura. The sound of humming could be heard as a baby babbled softly, which cut the gentle humming off and replaced it with a sweet giggle.

“Such a sweet little doll,” Victoria cooed as she looked down at her daughter, who babbled as she looked around with bright, innocent hazel eyes that wanted to see the world. “She’s just the most darling thing,” She said with a sigh before reaching up and gently playing with her baby daughter’s pale blonde hair. “Don’t you agree, Victor?” She asked calling out to her husband who had quickly left to the next room to grab a thick blanket for their daughter.

“Of course, I do,” Victor called back as he felt the thickness of two blankets he had gathered. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers before deciding on a light blue blanket that he thought would work well. “She looks just like her mother, so she’s beautiful,” He said as he walked back into the room, the blanket draped over his arms. “And she’ll be just as smart, kind, and amazing as her as well,” He said sweetly as he looked at Victoria who matched Victor’s own love-filled gaze.

“Well, Let’s hope she gets your talent and curiosity,” Victoria giggled as she watched Victor blush at her words. “You’ll do great things, my dear,” She cooed as she looked down at her daughter who was paying no mind to her parents. “And we’ll be there to watch you and care for you every step of the way,” She said as she listened to Victor walk towards them both.

It wasn’t a mystery as to why Victoria was telling their daughter how much they loved her. Neither Victor’s parents nor Victoria’s own parents seemed to care for them very much and only saw the two as a way to make ends meet.

Now wasn’t the time to think about that though, now was a time for celebration since it was a special night for the small family of three. Today was All Hallows Eve, and the couple hoped to introduce their daughter to some very important to both of them.

“Are we ready, My Love?” Victoria asked as she blinked a few times, pulling herself from her negative thoughts to look up at her husband.

“Almost,” Victor said with a smile as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Victoria’s forehead. “We just need to wrap this little dot up so she’s nice and warm,” He cooed as he reached down and gently tickled his daughter’s stomach, earning a sweet giggle from her that melted Victor’s heart when he heard it.

Victoria held their daughter tightly to her chest as she stood up from the rocking chair she had been sitting in. She smiled as she watched Victor carefully unwrap the blanket so they could bundle their daughter up in it.

It didn’t take long for the sweet baby girl to be wrapped protectively in the warm fabric, and as the warmth covered her, the darling baby began to fall asleep.

“Come we must hurry,” Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Victoria who once again was holding her their daughter close to her chest. Once he had his arm around his wife, he moved his other arm to help support their daughter before smiling down at the both of them. 

Victoria looked up at her husband with love before nodding her head and walked with him towards the balcony doors. 

Victor pulled his arm away from his daughter for a split second as he pushed open the balcony doors, but once they were opened into the night, he quickly wrapped his arm back around her as if scared she would vanish at any given moment.

With a smile towards one another, Victor and Victoria walked out into the cool night air keeping their daughter close hoping to hide her from the chill in the air. 

The moon glowed brightly down on them as the stars twinkled in the cloudless sky. 

“I hope this works,” Victor said as he worried his lip. A look of shock covered his face as he felt a warmth press against his cheek causing his attention to be placed on Victoria who gave him a soft, caring smile

“It will Victor,” Victoria said as she looked at her husband with caring eyes, trying to hide the giggle that wanted to leave her at her husband’s reaction from a simple kiss on the cheek. Victoria would never say it out loud, but she loved the fact that she could stop Victor in his thoughts with something so simple even after nearly two years of being married. “Now calm yourself and wait,” She said, understanding completely why Victor was so anxious since neither knew if this truly was going to work.

Victoria watched as Victor seemed to want to say something before he gave out a sigh and nodded his head.

“You’re right,” Victor said as he pulled Victoria closer, resting his forehead against her own as he placed a hand on their lightly sleeping daughter. “Like always,” He said with a slight laugh, a small on his face that only got bigger as he heard Victoria laugh.

After those words, the small family fell silent as they cuddled close together, waiting in the October air in hopes this would work.

As the minutes ticked by and the wind blew Victor gasped softly earning Victoria’s attention. She followed his gaze and a smile instantly spread across her face.

Letting the wind guide it towards them was a beautiful blue butterfly. Its wings stretched out as it moved towards them and just when the couple thought it was going to fly over their heads it came to a stop only a little ways from them.

Victor and Victoria watched as the blue butterfly fluttered in front of them and it seemed like the beautiful creature’s attention wasn’t on them but on the little bundle of joy that was placed in their arms.

The couple shared a knowing look as they smiled before Victoria nodded her head and before they turned their head back towards the blue butterfly.

“Emily,” Victor spoke in a caring voice as he acknowledged the fluttering butterfly with her name. “Allow me to introduce you to mine and Victoria’s daughter,” He said before bringing his attention towards the sweet bundle who was now surprisingly awake and looking up at the moon, stars, and butterfly before her.

For a moment Victor was shocked into silence upon seeing his daughter awake, but love quickly covered that shock as he watched his daughter gaze at the blue butterfly who was now fluttering happily upon seeing the child was awake.

“Emily,” Victor spoke again as he motioned towards the butterfly. “Mett Emily,” He said before motioning towards his daughter who was still staring at the blue butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Question
> 
> Frankenweenie vs (The Corpse Bride): I'm not choosing "The Corpse Bride" because I wrote about it lol, I'm choosing it because I just like the story more!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Questions create by @autumn-ardor
> 
> Post Link: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/post/176913494580/autumn-would-you-rather
> 
> Creators Blog: https://autumnal-ardor.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is just something that I thought would be fun to do so I hope you do to at least a little.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🎃🕷️🧡🕸️🍁🖤


End file.
